Harry's Affairs
by Tarnished Silver
Summary: Harry/Draco, Hermione/Ron....then it changes a bit....R
1. Default Chapter

Harry felt something zip by his hair, and looked behind him to see his Firebolt wavering in the air, he took hold of it, and mounted. As he flew over the grounds, looking down he saw a familiar face looking up at him with awe and love. It was-  
  
"Harry!" Harry woke up with a start, and looked around dazedly for a few moments before seeing who had called him, sitting at the foot of his bed. Draco turned to look at Harry, smiling.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head, it's almost time for class." Draco said walking towards Harry. Harry waited just until Draco reached him and then reached out, and pulled Draco in with him. "Harry! What are you doing? We have to go." Draco said, tapering off as Harry kissed him and pulled him into an embrace. God, it was so hard to say no, he couldn't believe he had once disliked Harry Potter. Mustering up all the courage he could, he broke free from Harry's embrace and opened the closet to give Harry his robes. "Here Harry, hurry up and change. Snape will be very angry if we're late." Draco threw Harry his robes.  
  
"Mmmmm, I hate classes on a beautiful Friday morning, couldn't we just stay here and sleep?" Harry asked sleepily pulling on his robes, and grinning when Draco turned away blushing. "Geez Malfoy,' he said teasingly, "You would think you would be used to seeing me. Guess we need to spend more time with each other."  
  
"Shut up Harry." Draco replied, grabbing their books, and pulling Harry towards the Potions room.  
  
"Harry, Draco!" Harry and Draco turned to see, Hermione and Ron rushing towards them. Soon after Harry had announced his feelings for Draco, Ron and Hermione had gotten together also.  
  
***Sorry to interrupt, but I know this is sort of regular, Draco/Harry, and Hermione/Ron, but I promise things are gonna be a little bit different soon*** ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So Harry, how did Quidditch practise go yesterday?" asked Ron, frowning at Draco. He didn't trust Draco at all, and personally believed that Harry could do much better.  
  
"Fine, hey, do you think Snape will notice if I forgot my ink bottle?" asked Harry, ignoring the look Ron gave Draco.  
  
"Honestly Harry." sighed Hermione, giving him one of the 19 bottles of ink she had in her bag. Harry smiled, and replied slyly, "I'm surprised you have time to think about ink, these days, I would think your mind would be in.uh.other directions." Hermione flushed, and ran into the Potions room while Ron's ears burned bright red.  
  
"God Harry, lay off it will ya?" he said running after Hermione.  
  
Draco and Harry lingered in the doorway for a moment, gazing in each other's eyes, as they knew Snape would never allow them to sit within a 3 mile radius of each other in class. "See ya after class." Said Draco heading to his seat.  
  
"Yeah.see ya." Said Harry heading the other way. But for some reason he didn't feel the same sadness leaving Draco's side, in fact.he felt relieved. No, he loved Draco, thought Harry trying to shake off the feeling. Didn't he?  
  
Hehehehe..will Harry dump Draco.or does he love him too much.find out.in the next chapter.I know I'm cruel. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Draco who?

Chapter 2  
  
"Pass the jam will ya Harry." Said Ron, manoeuvring around Neville, while one of his arms was still wrapped tightly around Hermione. Lunchtime at Hogwarts was always hectic, but today more so than usual.  
  
"Here Ron." Said Harry, passing the small jar to Ron, not bothering to look up from his pancakes.  
  
"Mmmph." answered Ron. Harry snapped his head up and saw that Ron had already proceeded in stuffing his face with bread. Harry passed the jam to Hermione, who winked slyly at Harry and then proceeded to dump the jam onto Ron's lap.  
  
"Mm..aghhhhhh...Merbiome!" yelped Ron in anguish, and swallowed hastily.  
  
"What did you do that for Hermione?"  
  
"Oh please Ron.the temptation was too much to bear. I'm sorry sweetie." She said gazing up at him innocently.  
  
"Wellll, I suppose it's alright.' Then looking down at her he said "You know, there are other ways to get me to take off these robes."  
  
"Ron!" yelled Hermione indignantly.  
  
"Ok Ok, I'm just going to go clean this off, be right back." He said, dashing off but not before giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. Harry felt something very similar to jealousy surge through him. What was wrong with him? He wasn't like this, he was Ron's friend. He looked up and saw Hermione smiling at him, Harry felt another surge, but this time it sure wasn't jealousy.  
  
"Harry." He looked up and saw Draco's face looming over him.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Harry said, a little too sharply he thought, as he saw Draco's face crumble.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something important." Draco said, turning to leave. Harry leaped to his feet, and gazed back helplessly at Hermione who shrugged.  
  
"Listen Draco, I'm sorry." Harry cried after Draco, as he walked across the grounds quickly.  
  
"Draco! I love you Draco stop." Draco halted and spun on his heel.  
  
"Is that right, Harry? Then why do you have to treat me like that. I'm not your goddamn whore you know?" Draco replied curtly. Harry ran ahead and grabbed his hand, pulling a reluctant Draco into his embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me, please Draco?" pleaded Harry. Draco nodded and both of them headed back to the school, arm in arm.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hmmmmm...seems as if Harry has changed his mind. does Harry want Hermione, or Draco.or does he want Ron? Or all three? Or maybe he just wants a big ol piece of Legolas.cackle cackle..well you'll just have to wait because I (the evil cackling writer) have not decided yet. Poor Harry. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Plans for a New WifewhoopsLife

Chapter 3  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
***Ok..now I know this is rated PG-13.but all you youngins who might get offended better cover up your eyes.this is what is know as the beddy roomy sceney.if you get my drift.*** ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mmmm, Harry I didn't even know that existed. God you're amazing with your hands!" remarked Draco, relishing the pottery Harry had made the day before.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
***Hehehehe..you're so NASTY minded ALL of youses..well.on with the story.*** ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey let go of that Draco and come over here." Said Harry pulling Draco over to his side of the bed. Both of them snuggled into the comforter, one with pale silvery eyes that made you weak at the knees, and the other with emerald green eyes that were absolutely enchanting. Harry reached over and moved his fingers through Draco's pale blonde hair slowly, and thinking of Hermione's smile. Why couldn't he get her out of his head! It was that damn elf catalogue that had done, the one with Legolas posing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
***I know.I know.I'm terrible but I couldn't help putting my sweetie in there too. After all.his eyes are beautiful too.so blue.so gray.so deep..so warm.soo..well let's not get ahead of ourselves. Enjoy the chapter folks. *** ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Damn it, what was so special about her? "What was that Harry?" asked Draco. Harry cursed under his breath, and replied "Nothing darling. So how was Quidditch?"  
  
"Mmmm, it was OK but I didn't really like the new game plan." As Draco launched into a rampage about his teammates, Harry thought about Hermione, and how on earth he would get Ron to dump her.  
  
***hmmm..Harry break up a happy relationship? Is it possible? Well anything is possible when I say so..cackle cackle. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Can't Focus!

"Hey Ron, wait up!" called Harry, panting hard as he ran after Ron, attempting to keep his books from flying out of his bag. Ron stopped and turned around, snorting with laughter had Harry's appearance.  
  
"Harry, you know, if you didn't have a razor you could have just asked, and I do have combs you know."  
  
"Ha ha." Replied Harry sarcastically, then added nonchalantly, "So how's Hermione? I heard she was out last night?"  
  
"She's fin-what? No, she said she had work to do yesterday, we never went anywhere." Said Ron hotly.  
  
"Oh really." Said Harry, feeling as if he would burst from the guilt of trying to hurt one of the people he loved most in the world. "Well, I must have heard wrong. Well gotta go" called Harry, leaving a very confused Ron standing behind him.  
  
"And then sometime in 1404 Egog the Egghead, left and started his own colony of trolls." Drawled Professor Binns, in Wizard History class. Harry stifled a yawn and began to doodle on his notebook.  
  
Draco.  
  
Mr. Draco Potter  
  
Hermione  
  
Mrs. Hermione Potter. Harry quickly blotted the ink and began taking notes. If he couldn't break up Ron and Hermione, maybe he could just seduce her. A one time thing, just to fill the ever growing hold within him.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Hermione running towards him. A familiar jolt passed through him, as he watched her.  
  
"Harry, I just had to ask you something. I've been putting it off so long but now I know I have to ask you. It's just that I was a little embarrassed and I didn't know how to ask you, but now I know I've just gotta do it." She said breathlessly. Harry's heart jumped, what on earth was Hermione talking about. She wasn't going to.was she?  
  
"Umm.ok, what do you mean Hermione?" croaked Harry  
  
"I want you to help me pick out a gift for my 1 month anniversary with Ron." BOOM. Harry felt his heart fall to the floor.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Are you Ok Harry? You look a little pale, would you like to go see Madame Pomfrey? HARRY!" yelled Hermione. "Wha-, Oh, no I feel fine. Umm.I guess I'll have to get back to you about the gift thing, I'll ask Ron what he wants for Christmas." Hermione squealed with happiness and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off to her room. Harry felt so excited from that one kiss, he practically waltzed back to his room.  
  
"What's up Harry?" asked Draco, already changed into his silk pyjamas, lying on the bed, somewhat suggestively. Actually, thought Harry, the position was quite obscene. Well, he sure wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight, he thought happily as he slipped into bed with Draco.  
  
***Weeeeellll.lookie here. My little Harry is all grown up and become a PLAYER! Now if only we knew what was gonna happen in the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be longer, but don't get to encouraged, I got a math test to study for.*** 


	5. So Damn Confused

Honestly, this was getting to be way too much. Harry sighed as he listened to Draco drone on and on about something this person had been wearing.  
  
"Draco, keep in mind we *do* have to wear uniforms you know."  
  
"Yes, Harry! I know.but this boy had it all. He had this spiked hair thing going on, and the accessories! My god the accessories." Harry stared at Draco in disgust and then rolled over onto his side of the bed.  
  
"Get a life Draco."  
  
"What." Harry cringed, inwardly scolding himself for not remembering how sensitive Draco had gotten lately.  
  
"Nothing Draco." Draco turned and fixed his steely eyes on Harry.  
  
"No Harry it was something alright. If that's the way you feel maybe we should just end this right here right now." Harry started to apologize, then stopped.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What did you say?" Harry sat up and looked straight at Draco.  
  
"If that's what you want, then ok."  
  
"F-f-ine then." Stuttered Draco. Harry shrugged and got up grabbing his robes and books and walking out the door. Draco stared after him, dazedly and then called one last time, "Harry!" Harry turned and looked over one shoulder at Draco, before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Move over will you Ron?" said Harry, nudging into a very sleepy Ron's bed.  
  
"Wha- what are you doing here Harry?" asked Ron sleepily.  
  
"I broke up with Draco." This got Ron's attention, he sat up and grabbed Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Did you just say you broke up with Draco?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry sadly. Ron looked at him with amazement for a moment.  
  
"YES! I KNEW IT! I knew you'd come back to your senses Harry!" Here Ron got a little ahead of himself and began to kiss Harry on the cheeks before remembering that Harry was.well you know. Ron grinned happily and when he turned out the lights, he wasn't even resentful about sharing his beloved blankets. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You did what?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"I left Draco."  
  
"I don't know Harry, I don't think that was a good idea. Draco and you really hit it off, I think you were a good influence on him. He benefited a LOT from being with you."  
  
"HERMIONE! What's done is done Harry. No going back now." Said Ron quickly trying to repair any damage Hermione may have done.  
  
Harry just sighed and looked out the window. It was so confusing. Draco had been so wonderful, but Harry didn't want that any more. He wasn't even sure if he wanted Hermione, maybe Hermione had just been his way of getting out of a relationship he hadn't wanted to be in, in the first place. Well whatever it was, breaking up with Draco hadn't helped much. He turned and caught Draco staring at him intently, Harry stared back, unable to help the bit of longing that fell, into his eyes. Draco smirked, and turned away chatting with Caro Trint, another *very* pretty Slytherin. Harry felt a surge of jealousy and spun around and kissed Pavarti Patil full on the mouth. She didn't resist, in fact she became even more passionate than Harry had intended. He saw Draco's face fill with shock and then disgust before he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room. Harry pushed Pavarti away and sat back down, even more depressed. Ron however was growing more and more elated.  
  
"Harry, this is great! You even like girls again! I knew it, that Malfoy had a bad influence on you, all that perverseness rubbing off on you. He was such a man-whore." Ron happily chirped. Hermione, whose face had been quite solemn, suddenly broke into giggles.  
  
"Man-whore?"  
  
"Well.that's what her is." Ron answered defensively. Harry looked at both of them and walked out onto the grounds. He knew he loved Draco, he had made an awful mistake by first leaving him, and then trying to make him jealous. But how would he get him back?  
  
***Well.what are you looking at me for? Review a little and I may just add another chapter this VERY week. Unfortunately Harry is very temperamental.he won't work Saturdays.*** 


End file.
